dragonvillage1fandomcom-20200213-history
Estella Temple
'''Info''' At the mysterious Deep Sea Temple reside Goddess of Water. Leona. Available after finishing Leona's Scenario. '''Egg combination''' Where you combine the egg pieces you found in exploring and they will bring out a C grade dragon. '''1. Enix''' One of six guardians protecting the Goddess Leona in the legendary deep sea temple. The dragon symbolizes earth and has ability to control forest and earth. * Center piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Starlight Coral Leaf]]. * Upper left piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Starlight Coral Leaf]]. * Upper right piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Submarine Volcano]]. * Bottom left piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Submarine Volcano]]. * Bottom right piece: can be obtained from exploring Calm Lithosphere. '''2. Paprion ''' One of six guardians protecting the Goddess Leona in the legendary deep sea temple. The dragon symbolizes water and has ability to cause Tsunami. * Center piece: can be obtained from exploring Calm Lithosphere. * Upper left piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Starlight Coral Leaf]]. * Upper right piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Starlight Coral Leaf]]. * Bottom left piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Submarine Volcano]]. * Bottom right piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Submarine Volcano]]. '''3. Valcan''' One of six guardians protecting the Goddess Leona in the legendary deep sea temple. The dragon symbolizes fire and fight against darkness. * Center piece: can be obtained from exploring Calm Lithosphere. * Upper left piece: can be obtained from exploring Calm Lithosphere. * Upper right piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Starlight Coral Leaf]]. * Bottom left piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Starlight Coral Leaf]]. * Bottom right piece: can be obtained from exploring [[Submarine Volcano]]. '''4. Lios''' One of six guardians protecting the Goddess Leona in the legendary deep sea temple. The symbolizes wind. * Center piece: * Uppder left piece: * Upper right piece: * Bottom left piece: * Bottom right piece: '''5. Balod''' One of six guardians protecting the Goddess Leona in the legendary deep sea temple. The dragon symbolizes dark and has been known for its loyalty to Leona. * Center piece: * Upper left piece: * Upper right piece: * Bottom left piece: * Bottom right piece: '''6. Barian''' One of six guardians protecting the Goddess Leona in the legendary deep sea temple. The dragon symbolize light and is the leader among six guardians. * Center piece: * Upper left piece: * Upper right piece: * Bottom left piece: * Bottom right piece: '''Mini game''' * A small fun game that tested your knowledge about Dragon Village. * Each time playing cost 20000 golds. * The best players will be showed on ranking. '''1. Leona star''' * Effect: active fewer mode when used. * Cost: 10000 golds '''2. Show question''' * Effect: show hint when used. * Cost: 10000 golds. '''3. Prevent wrong answer''' * Effect: prevent Wong answer 1 time. * Cost: 10000 golds. '''4. Extend time''' * Effetc: increase playing time. * Cost: 10000 golds. '''Iteam enchant'''